


The interview

by Savorybreakfasts



Series: Tumblr prompts and ficlets [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-A Stitch in Time - Andrew Robinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/pseuds/Savorybreakfasts
Summary: From a prompt from CyreliaJ—KP interviews Julian for the role of third member of their relationship





	The interview

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt from CyreliaJ—KP interviews Julian for the role of third member of their relationship

Julian shifted nervously in his seat. He had been through many interviews in his life—usually the anxiety came from walking the line of performing well enough to impress, not so well as to arouse suspicion. To be confident without being arrogant. He supposed that came into play here as well—after all, he had already left everything behind to come here, trusting that Garak would embrace him and celebrate this step—how could that seem anything but arrogant to this man? No, not this man, Julian. Say it. Garak’s partner.

Garak’s partner, Kelas Parmak, whose strength and compassion were the bedrock of Garak’s faith in a new Cardassia. Julian had read that in the letter, but hadn’t fully understood what it meant. Until Garak had met his shuttle, said, “My dear. I’m so glad you came. I suppose I must tell you though about my partner, Kelas Parmak.”

  
Julian had almost gotten right back on the shuttle, but Garak persuaded him to come home with him. “He’ll be glad you came,” Garak said. “He was encouraging me to send the letter. We’ll just have to negotiate a bit.”

  
And now Kelas sat across from him, two cups of red leaf tea and a plate of ikri buns between them. He smiled. His eyes were a warm brown and sparkled. “Don’t be anxious, Julian. May I call you Julian? It’s not generally the Cardassian way, but I feel I already know you.”

  
Parmak reached over, put his hand on Julian’s and continued, “I want to be clear—your relationship with Elim is not in question nor do I have veto power over it. I realize he might have given you that idea. I regret that he had you sleep on the sofa last night, but he insisted you would be more uncomfortable had I slept there, and that you wouldn’t have felt ready to just come to our bed. I wouldn’t have minded. One cares less about these things as one grows older. I also gathered you were unprepared for me. I apologize. Elim was so convinced you would not come that he spent more time in his tome revealing his past to you then he did telling you about his present. He so needed to unburden himself to you, Julian. You matter so much to him.”

  
He took a sip of tea and continued, “No, the only thing we have to discuss is how we see this going forward. Do you want a relationship where we each are intimate with Garak alternately and friends with each other, or do you hope for something between all three of us? I’ll be honest, Julian—I know a true connection would take time to build, but I can say right now, I find you terribly attractive.”

  
Julian took his hand back to shove an entire ikri bun in his mouth and gulp down his cup of red leaf tea. He had been through many interviews in his life, but none where he was so thoroughly unprepared.


End file.
